


I do adore

by DarknightVirgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Romantic Prinxiety - Freeform, This was too cute not to try write, based off ‘I do adore’ by Mindy gledhill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknightVirgil/pseuds/DarknightVirgil
Summary: Virgil tells Roman how he feels





	I do adore

Virgil was nervous, he gripped the neck of his ukulele a little tighter as he approached the door. The door being the door to the creative sides room. He raised his fist to knock but paused, nerves building up inside him as he stay frozen to the spot, he couldn’t do it, what was he thinking? He turned to flee back to his own room to inevitably wallow in self pity, annoyed he once again did not follow through. However this time before he got the chance to get safely back in his room the door to Romans room opened and the fanciful side himself emerged. Virgil froze again looking at Roman with wide eyes.

“Virge?” He raised an eyebrow. “Did you want me?” He questioned giving the anxious side a warm smile, one that made Virgil’s heart melt and cheeks flush.  
“Shit-uhm no.. er- well... yes?” He squeaked. He saw Roman eyeing the uke in his hand. Virgil swallowed feeling the nerves building inside him again. 

“It’s now or never” Virgil mumbled to himself before taking the few steps back towards Roman. He swallowed again but pushed his nerves aside as best he could. “3 2 1” he mumbled cradling the ukulele before starting to strum it softly.

Romans eyes lit up when Virgil started to play, he listened carefully, eyes glued to Virgil’s face. He smiled impossibly wider when the anxious side began to sing. Virgil’s voice was smooth and soft, it flowed nicely along side the melody of the sing he was playing.

“Everything you do it sends me higher than the moon with every twinkle in your eye you strike a match that lights my heart on fire  
When you’re near I hide my blushing face and trip on my shoelaces, grace just isn’t my forté but it brings me to my knees when you say  
Hello, how are you? My darling, today  
I fall into a pile on the floor, puppy love is hard to ignore  
When every little thing you do, I do adore” Virgil was blushing as he sang, avoiding direct eye contact with the creative side. He couldn’t bring himself to look at him just yet. Roman however couldn’t tear his gaze away from Virgil, he was mesmerised by the anxious sides voice and the lyrics spilling from his mouth.

“We’re as different as can be, I’ve noticed you’re remarkably relaxed and I’m overly uptight, we balance out each other nicely  
You wear sandles in the snow, in mid July I still feel cold  
We’re opposites in every way but I can’t resist it when you say  
Hello, how are you? my darling, today  
I fall into a pile on the floor, puppy love is hard to ignore  
When every little thing you do, I do adore” Virgil’s started to get more confident, singing a little louder yet still soft and conveying all his feelings towards the creative side.

“Finding words, I mutter  
Tongue tied, twisted, foot in mouth  
I start to stutter h-h heaven help me  
Hello, how are you? My darling, today  
I fall into a pile on the floor, puppy love is hard to ignore  
When every little thing you do, I do adore” Virgil stopped strumming the ukulele and finally, finally looked up. He could’ve melted right there on the spot. Roman was smiling at him so fondly Virgil thought his heart might burst. 

“Virgil- that.. I... wow” Roman breathed, Virgil flushed more if it were possible. He lowered the ukulele, holding it by the neck again.

“Yeah uh well...” the anxious side chewed on his lip “I adore you princey.. I-I love you” Virgil looked away again, his heart beating out his chest. He then felt a hand on his cheek. Roman turned Virgil’s head so he could see his face, grin plastered on his face. “I love you too my chemically imbalanced romance”

**Author's Note:**

> This was acc adorable in my head but I can’t wrote for shit so :))) anyway hope you enjoy!  
> The whole thing is based around the song ‘I do adore’ by Mindy Gledhill, listen to the song it’s amazing, it’s so adorable!!


End file.
